Hurricane
by alexmis
Summary: a ficlet about #jercy in the eye of a storm


_"Jason, we have to make a storm!"_ Jason remembered Percy's voice, sharp and commanding and so _loud_ despite being surrounded by thousands of screeching monsters. Jason wasn't used to it- he wasn't used to seeing Percy take charge like that. He stopped and stared at him, wide eyed and confused. He didn't notice when the dracancae charged from his left.

Percy rushed forward, holding anasklusmos tightly and slashing the hissing snake women into dust. They'd have gutted Jason had he not. Jason'd been a bit distracted.

Percy was just so _serious_ right then. He looked as though he had aged ten years, teeth bared and sword gleaming. His eyes were always so calm and peaceful, sea green, but now they raged like a hurricane. Jason could see why his people had chosen Percy as Praetor.

Those eyes turned to glare at him. "Now, Jason!" His face was streaked with grime, blood, and the slimes of he-didn't-want-to-know-what, and he looked _pissed_. It knocked Jason out of his shock. He pulled himself together and called out to the winds; went back to fighting along side the son of Neptune; Posiedon.

He slashed and slashed with his gladius but the monsters kept coming. At least none of the big ones -hellhounds, ogres- were able to come close yet. They were completely surrounded by serpent-people and telkhines and harpies and there were _just too many_. Percy had been right. They needed a storm.

The winds howled above them. Percy's wavy, dark hair was fluttering. Jason watched as a few monsters stumbled back away from them, allowing them a moment's breath before digging back in to the gore of battle. They had backed up towards the cliff, their swords dancing, swinging, fighting in some crazed duet.

The monsters went on in front of them for what seemed like forever. Claws and spikes and fur and red glowing eyes, sometimes a dozen or so per creature. Not very appealing. At least now the two weren't surrounded- they just had their back to a jagged, rocky cliff that plunged straight down into ocean.

Percy would've survived the fall but Jason wouldn't have. Similarly, Jason could've flown out of there but he was too tired to heft Percy's weight away as well.

But together- together they could create a storm.

Jason had to split his concentration carefully. If he put everything into the clouding-skies above, he'd be to distracted to fight- hell, he'd be too _exhausted_. So he let the winds come slowly. Already, his power had shown. Fewer and fewer monsters approached. Only the strongest were able to push themselves against Jason's winds, and those few were cut away easily.

Eventually, Percy stopped fighting altogether, leaving Jason to fend for himself. Jason watched from the corner of his eye as he slashed a screeching harpy in half. Percy closed his eyes and the fury of battle ebbed away from his features.

The sea roared behind them in a sudden, violent surge and Jason gasped. A wall of foamy grey saltwater rose, a huge wave, blasting their little peninsula entirely, clearing everything away save for the two demigods. Jason hadn't been washed away, but he had certainly gotten a little damp. He knew what it felt like to get flushed like a spider; all he could do was brace himself and hope Percy wouldn't let the sea take him.

At the same time, water rose into the air and Jason made sure that it stayed put within the swirling currents. The blue sky was visible no longer. Their angry thunderheads made sure of that. Jason cast a few currents of lightning down, striking a few unlucky monsters that had managed to hold on. The hoards were clearing. Jason was able to stand alone, panting for breath, and watched as the ancient creatures were dispersed.

He followed Percy's lead and closed his eyes as well, pouring everything into their storm. It was tiring, yes, but controlling the winds also calmed him. Feeling in control calmed him. Being surrounded by a thousand or so angry baddies alone with your best friend would unsettle anybody.

The low rumble of thunder and wind was so much better than screeching creatures aiming their talons for his throat. His heartbeat calmed with his breath. He opened his eyes and slid his sword into the sheath on his hip.

Something caught Jason's eye and the grip on his gladius' hilt tightened. He relaxed again and smiled. It was just Percy, and Percy smiled back. His eyes weren't dark like before. They were bright and calm and a little tired, maybe, but they were Percy's.

"Went a little overboard, huh?" Percy yelled.

Overboard, Percy _yelled_..? Jason suddenly realised the massive storm raging around them. He looked up. High, high up pale sunlight filtered down through wispy clouds. Around the demigods, walls of grey, intangible clouds swirled and tugged at least a thousand feet away. The sea at the edge of the cliff had risen. Jason could feel flecks of cold water spray him, cooling and sweet. They were in the eye of a hurricane, and it was growing.

Jason let go of the winds and felt weights lift away from his chest he hadn't even realised were there. But the winds didn't calm. The storm, _their_ storm, belonged to itself now.

He looked towards Percy, a bit panicked. Percy just grinned and yelled something indiscernible. The storm had briefly surged, the walls of the eye were still to close to hear anything over the violent, close knit thunderstorms. He cupped his ear and turned towards Percy in the universal gesture of _What? I can't hear you_.

Percy stepped forward and surprised Jason with his close proximity. He spoke directly into the blond's ear, "Good job!" Percy leaned away and grabbed Jason's arm, grinning again. he seemed to be laughing. Jason grinned back and let himself have a laugh as well. The eye continued to grow around them. It had to've been more than a mile and half across now. Jason looked over the cliff towards the sea. Waves crashed and shimmered in the dim light. Along the eye's edges, water was picked up, wispy and foggy and ready to make even more clouds. Every now and then lightning would break the darkness in a brilliant display of the hurricane's power.

Jason looked around towards the other side of the storm, where the monsters had been gathered around the peninsula. Anything within fifty miles had been wiped out.

He was distracted by the storm when he heard a low, light laugh. "Happy, are we?"

Jason look directly ahead into Percy's eyes. The eye of the storm had widened far enough as to allow them to talk. Jason tilted his head, blue eyes asking _What do you mean?_

Percy looked down with a raised brow and a sly smile. Jason followed his gaze.

They had to have been at least a hundred feet off the ground. Jason looked back to Percy. He hadn't realised, but he'd gripped onto Percy's shoulders, and Percy's arms were holding onto his waist.

Percy laughed again and leaned forward, pulling Jason into a loose hug. Jason felt themselves raise a little higher into the atmosphere. He also felt his heart rate pick up again.

He let his head rest in the crook of Percy's neck and and let his eyes fall close. He gave a weak, breathless laugh. It was ridiculous.

Here they were, floating in the center of a massive, tropical cyclone that they had created. They were sweaty, dirty, bloody, and soaked to the bone in cold seawater. Percy gripped Jason's tee-shirt in his fists and Jason did the same to him, arms slung around his neck. They stayed like that for a long time, tired and content to float with each other. Jason let the winds carry them to the ground slowly, not in any rush to let go. He was tired, Percy was strong, and they were _alive_.

Percy was the first to let go, or at least that's what Jason thought he was doing. Percy stayed close, one hand wrapped around Jason's waist, the other snaking up to rest on his cheek. Jason didn't even have the energy to blush. He just gave Percy a lazy smile.

Percy examined Jason's sparkling, sky-blue eyes and Jason looked into his, deep emerald and azure and a million other colours that could only be related to the ocean.

Jason didn't expect what happened next at all, and he was surprised, but he certainly didn't complain.

Percy leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't deep and passionate or even very romantic; it wasn't a fairy-tale kiss. It was damp and cold and Jason could taste blood but it was _perfect._ It was _theirs._

Jason felt his feet brush the grass below and they landed, still holding that soft kiss. When they let go, they loosely grasped each others fingers and leaned into each others necks, watching as the storm expanded.

 _Their_ storm. They _were_ a hurricane.

xxx

When Jason woke up in his dim cabin on the Argo II, he realised that it had all just been a dream. He could still feel rough, strong hands gripping his own. He could smell the ocean.

He heard a familiar laughter above deck. He felt the ship sway ever so slightly in the sea's strong arms. He clung to the hope that demigod's dreams usually meant something more; something real.

* * *

thanks for reading! im jercy trash h ah

find my book blog alexmis on tumblr


End file.
